


dark nights, hidden corners, stolen kisses

by sanzuh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Political Jon Snow, angsty, season 8 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzuh/pseuds/sanzuh
Summary: "I love you," he said again. "More than anything. But you need to understand, whatever happens, one night is all I can give you."
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 28
Kudos: 127
Collections: Jonsa Autumn Drabbles 2020





	dark nights, hidden corners, stolen kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Jonsa Autumn Drabbles Day 1: _Dark Nights_
> 
> I found this in my Google Docs under the title _Echoes_ , but I have no clue what I'd been planning to do with it, so I tweaked it a little to fit today's prompt.

The first time she'd kissed him was when she'd gone to his chambers to comfort him after Bran had told him who he truly was. He'd been crying with his head in her lap and she had tugged him up to take him in her arms. He'd clung to her so fiercely and desperately, and when their eyes had met, she'd pressed a kiss to his lips before she could think about what she was doing.

She'd pulled away and told him she was sorry, but he had cupped her cheek and kissed her back. She'd stayed with him that night, holding him while he slept.

The night after, she'd kissed him again when he had come to her solar to thank her, but it wasn't until the third night, when he'd kissed her first, that they had made their confessions. But the joy their love brought them wasn't meant to last, and it couldn't be shared with others. 

It was only another secret they had to keep to themselves, just like the truth about Jon's parents. But it didn't mean they didn't act on it. Sansa had stopped trying to keep count of the secret kisses they'd shared, perfectly aware she'd never get enough of them, that she'd never get enough of him.

They slipped into her chambers, into alcoves and the little nooks behind tapestries, one time even into a corner of the Great Hall before supper. It was all they were ever going to get. So that was what it had been like for the last sennight: dark nights, hidden corners, stolen kisses. But tonight was different. 

Jon pulled away from their frenzied kissing, panting as he rested his forehead against hers. "Sansa," he rasped.

"Please," she mumbled. "Please, Jon. Don't stop. I'm alright." He always tried to be mindful of her previous experiences. 

He pressed a quick peck to the tip of her nose and smiled, a smile that turned her insides warm and liquid. 

"Sansa," he repeated, meeting her eyes. "I love you."

She reached up to tangle her fingers into his hair. "I love you, too," she answered, holding his gaze. "So, so much."

"I love you," he said again. "More than anything. But you need to understand, whatever happens, one night is all I can give you."

Of course she understood. There was still a chance they would all die tomorrow, or the day after, whenever the Night King and his army arrived. And even if they all survived, Jon would need to go south again. He'd been playing a dangerous game, and there was no way out of it.

 _Perhaps she'll die_ , Sansa thought. _Maybe she'll fall off her dragon_. She immediately felt ashamed of herself. It was selfish and cruel to wish for such a thing, but she couldn't deny it would make everything easier for them. She couldn't remember when life had been easy for her though, and so far, she'd survived. They'd make it through this.

She nodded. "I know," she whispered, fighting back the tears that were pricking her eyes. She squeezed them shut and he leaned in to kiss her eyelids. 

"One night," she repeated, giving him a determined look as she reached for the lacings of her gown.

He pulled his tunic off over his head. "I'll make it count," he promised. 


End file.
